


Permíteme un nuevo comienzo. (One shot)

by DamnFirefly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlockescanon, M/M, añonuevo, celebración, fanficespañol, haymuchojohnlock, miedo, sherlockian - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnFirefly/pseuds/DamnFirefly
Summary: La promesa de un nuevo año viene cargada de sentimientos motivados por la esperanza, pero cuando es el miedo aquel que controla la vida de las personas, debe ser éste uno más dentro de la lista de cosas que deben dejarse atrás para dar comienzo a una nueva vida.(Fanfic inspirado en la obra de Vivaldi, las Cuatro Estaciones)





	Permíteme un nuevo comienzo. (One shot)

Las rojizas luces producto del atardecer caían cual manto sobre los altos edificios de Londres, resaltándose la silueta de aquellos como forma de bienvenida a la noche que esta vez venía en compañía de unas amenazantes nubes grises.

El día había transcurrido bastante rápido, pero no sólo el día, más bien el año cuyo fin estaba a tan sólo horas y su despedida, y por consiguiente bienvenida al nuevo año sería, probablemente celebrada en todo el mundo, obviamente también en el apartamento 221b de Baker Street. 

Las celebraciones nunca fueron el agrado de Sherlock Holmes, no obstante, aquel año fue bondadoso con todo su círculo cercano y esto no dejaba fuera al detective consultor. Un año repleto de éxitos a nivel profesional, un montón de casos de alta complejidad resueltos, tan sólo eran opacados y tal vez en una gran manera, por el agridulce sabor que dejó aquello que en algún momento supuso ser catalogado como “lo mejor año”, pero que sin duda conforme transcurrió el tiempo inclemente, se transformó en nada más que una latente cicatriz cuya dolencia nunca pudo cesar por completo.

Siete en punto de la tarde era la hora que se dejaba ver en el viejo reloj dispuesto sobre una de las paredes presentes dentro de la lúgubre habitación del detective, quien se hallaba de pie junto a la ventana tan sólo en compañía de su violín y el atril de este, sobre el cual se disponían unos papeles en donde Sherlock anotaba unos cuantos bocetos que correspondían a su más reciente composición. La melancólica melodía proveniente del violín inundaba por completo la soledad existente en el apartamento, y combinaba en una perfecta sincronía con la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad en aquel entonces, creando una atmósfera digna del cliché del cual suelen abusar algunos directores consagrados del séptimo arte.

Los dedos de Sherlock Holmes parecían empezar una interminable danza sobre las cuatro tensas cuerdas del violín; cada acorde, cada trémolo, cada singular nota, creaban una melodía cuya hipotética transcripción en un arte escrito sería una dramática novela en la que el protagonista y quien además se posicionaba en esa ocasión como la inspiración de su música, coincidían en ser exactamente la misma persona.

Aquella metafórica novela tuvo sus inicios hace un par de años, en donde dos solitarios hombres por coincidencias de la vida acabaron viviendo en el mismo apartamento, compartiendo vivencias y formando una amistad cuya conexión era única incluso ante los ojos externos. Sin embargo, la tragedia comenzó a principios del año presente, a mediados de Febrero, en donde coincidiendo por mera casualidad con el día en que el comercio decide sobreexplotar el amor, la amistad entre los dos hombres dio un, tal vez no tan inesperado vuelco. No existe algo más trágico y a la vez romántico en una poética manera que un romance secreto, y es que ambos involucrados sabían que el amor a los ojos enemigos suponía una inmensurable debilidad, y a pesar de los maravillosos meses que compartieron los dos de forma tan íntima, un romance tan secreto, tan hermoso y tan cuidadoso como el de ellos no estaba destinado a surgir, no de esa manera, no existiendo tanto miedo de por medio. “Será lo mejor para ambos”, decidieron, no obstante, la definición de “mejor” existente en los diccionarios no concordaba en lo absoluto con lo que en ese remoto entonces los coordinados corazones de ambos sentían al verse obligadamente separados, limitados a nada más ni nada menos que una simple aunque del todo compleja amistad. Así fue como un punto final marcó esa historia, a finales de Septiembre, en donde el otoño recién comenzaba a mostrarse mediante las doradas hojas de los árboles que caían incesantes sobre el pavimento. Un punto final que en los deseos de ambos no era más que puntos suspensivos, un punto final que marcaba el inicio de una nueva historia de la cual ambos en secreto no querían ser partícipes.

— ¿Y esa canción? — Pronunció John en voz alta seguido de un leve carraspeo, captando de inmediato la atención del hombre contrario quien detuvo en seco su composición con el violín para dirigirse a su amigo, el cual llevaba un par de minutos observándolo en silencio desde la puerta de la habitación.

— Acabo de componerla. — Respondió el detective, echándole a su acompañante un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza. — Deberías cambiarte la ropa, ese abrigo está muy húmedo, no queremos que te enfermes en vísperas de Año Nuevo. Y por cierto, lamento no haber podido acompañarte a las compras, esas bolsas que trajiste sí que estaban pesadas, para una próxima ocasión no vayas sin mí. — Dedujo debido al estado de las manos ajenas, las cuales se hallaban cubiertas con rojas marcas producto de la fuerza requerida para cargar las bolsas del supermercado. 

— Gracias por la preocupación, pero supuse que no querrías ir, nunca te han gustado ese tipo de trámites. — Mencionó el rubio a la par que se quitaba el abrigo mencionado anteriormente por su amigo, quien se encogía de hombros sonriente ante sus palabras para posteriormente arrebatarle el abrigo y colgarlo en un perchero. — Traje todo lo que pediste para la cena, ¿pero quieres que te sea sincero? — Añadió a sus palabras.

— Me gusta la sinceridad, adelante. — Respondió Sherlock volviéndose de inmediato hacia John.

— No creo que sea posible, es decir, estuve afuera, la lluvia de repente se tornó muy fuerte, si sigue así dudo que los demás quieran venir a cenar con nosotros. — Mencionó John con algo de desánimo.

— Obviamente. — Aseguró el detective restándole importancia al asunto, para posteriormente pasar su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros del más bajo, encaminándolo hacia la ventana. — Observa, la potencia con que cae la lluvia además de la velocidad el viento. El color de las nubes anuncia que no sólo será una simple lluvia sino que habrán relámpagos. Es mejor que se queden en sus casas. — Habló con rapidez, observando cada detalle con respecto al clima existente en el exterior.

— Bueno, puesto que la señora Hudson fue a recibir el nuevo año con su familia, supongo que este año tendremos que pasarla juntos… ya sabes, solos. — Musitó el doctor ante la mirada expectante de Sherlock.

— No hace falta que lo diga, pero lo diré de todos modos. — Mencionó Sherlock en una profunda voz a la vez que acercaba su diestra al rostro del hombre contrario, clavando su azul mirada en la impropia. — Eres toda la compañía que necesito, John. — Añadió muy seguro de sus palabras, mirando a su acompañante esta vez con un dejo de súplica, como si deseara obtener algo más, algo que calmara su alma que se hallaba intranquila y vacía desde que John por el bien de ambos decidió terminar con una relación que si bien no estaba definida, lo significó todo para ambos, sobretodo para el detective consultor quien junto a su mejor amigo pudo probar el dulce sabor del amor por vez primera.

— Sherlock… no… sabes que no está bien… — Desvió John la mirada para que esta no quedase en contacto con los ojos ajenos, a la par que con su propia mano retiraba la del más alto de su propio rostro.

— Tienes razón, lo siento, olvida eso. — Holmes le dirigió una fingida sonrisa al adverso para luego caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta de su habitación. — Iré por té, ¿quieres té? —

— Claro que sí. — Contestó John animadamente, encaminándose junto a su amigo a la cocina, intentando de alguna manera olvidar ese tenso momento que acababan de vivir.

La noche transcurrió como muchas otras, ambos hombres sentados en sus respectivos sillones bebiendo té, riendo y hablando de cosas triviales mientras el acogedor calor emanaba de la chimenea. Aunque mediante mensajes de texto sus invitados anunciaron su inasistencia producto de la fuerte lluvia, tanto Sherlock como John sabían que cuando estaban juntos, todo en el mundo estaba bien y era perfecto, y esa, sobre todas las cosas, era la manera perfecta para comenzar un nuevo año. Once de la noche y veinte minutos, un relámpago produjo una falla eléctrica que dejó a la mitad de la ciudad sin luz, sin embargo, la luz de la chimenea era suficiente para iluminar gran parte del apartamento.

— Vaya forma de comenzar el año. — Mencionó Sherlock riendo a la par con su compañero.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Cuestionó el doctor entre risas.

— Pongamos un poco de música al asunto. — Respondió el más alto, levantándose de golpe del sillón para dirigirse a un viejo tocadiscos, buscando entre una pila de empolvados vinilos aquel que fuese acorde con el momento. — ¡Ah! Este me gusta. — Comentó para sí mismo a la vez que introducía el disco en la antigua máquina, la cual reprodujo de inmediato la melodía. — Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, un clásico que nunca pasa de moda. — Se dirigió sonriente a John a la par que bailaba en forma de broma una especie de vals consigo mismo, causando una leve risa por parte de su compañero. — ¿Me concede esta pieza? — Inquirió con fingida elegancia mientras extendía su mano frente a Watson, quien negó con la cabeza riendo ante su acto.

— Sería un honor. — Tomó con suavidad la mano de Sherlock, impulsándose de ella para quedar de pie frente a él.

Las manos de ambos se encontraban entrelazadas en posición de vals, en un agarre tan sutil y un acople tan perfecto que no cabía duda que aquellas manos estaban hechas para estar unidas la una contra la otra. La mano libre de John se dispuso sobre la delgada cintura de Sherlock, mientras que la mano de éste descansó sobre el hombro de su amigo, rozando levemente la nuca de aquél.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, comenzando una danza a lo largo de la habitación, siguiendo el ritmo de la alegre melodía. Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, primavera fue la primera de ellas; Primavera, la época en donde todo en el mundo es hermoso, la época en donde todo para ellos tuvo un comienzo, un comienzo que esta vez, mediante una compleja melodía de antaño, se lograba materializar en la mente de ambos en forma de flashback. 

Primavera: si bien su primer indirecto encuentro en una manera romántica fue cuando el invierno estaba presente, su primer beso fue en primavera, “la estación de los enamorados”. Mitad de Marzo, las flores comenzaban a aparecer radiantes en los parques, mientras que el clima templado le daba al ambiente una sensación de regocijo, que incluso se podía percibir sobre la azotea de uno de los muchos edificios existentes en Londres, en donde Sherlock y John se hallaban producto de una persecución que sin lugar a dudas se les había ido de las manos. Se encontraban ambos exhaustos, sentados en el frío suelo de la azotea mientras apoyaban sus espaldas sobre una de las paredes de aquella cabina de ladrillos a partir de la cual se podía acceder al resto del edifico. La vista desde aquel lugar era majestuosa, y es que probablemente nada en el mundo podría remotamente compararse al bello espectáculo de nocturnas luces que suponía la ciudad una vez que el día había llegado a su fin. El fresco aire de la noche calaba intensamente en las desnudas mejillas de los dos hombres, no obstante, no era en lo absoluto un frío desagradable, era más bien un frío especial, que contrastaba del todo con la calidez existente en el alma de ambos una vez que se encontraron totalmente solos, alejados del mundo excepto de la compañía que suponían el uno para el otro, privados de cualquier mundana distracción.   
— ¿Ya quieres que sigamos? — Cuestionó John con calma notando que su amigo ya había descansado lo suficiente como para continuar con la persecución.

— No es necesario, continuaremos mañana, ya sé lo suficiente de él, sé donde encontrarlo. — Respondió Sherlock con total sinceridad, apoyando su cabeza lentamente en la pared, para luego cerrar sus ojos, llenando sus pulmones del refrescante aire que les acompañaba esa noche.

— Mira donde estamos, ¿no te parece ridículo? — Comentó el doctor con seriedad captando la mirada y por consiguiente atención de su compañero.

— Lamento contradecirte, me parece hermoso. — Dijo el hombre contrario emulando la seriedad ajena. 

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y sin motivo alguno, una inexplicable risa se apoderó de ambos, tal cual el momento en que Sherlock se presentó cubierto por una sábana en el palacio de Buckingham. Era una risa sincera, tan sólo dos personas disfrutando de la mutua compañía en un contexto de espacio-tiempo que para las personas normales resultaría extraño. Tal vez era por el contexto, tal vez por la pobre iluminación, pero en ese entonces, para John no cabía duda alguna de que estaba en presencia de la que fuera probablemente, la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida. Entonces llegó el silencio, un silencio que suponía ruido en las inquietas mentes de ambos al encontrarse de pronto en una de las interrogantes más importantes en su existencia, la cual se materializaba en forma de un sutil temblor en el cuerpo del detective, quien por primera vez experimentaba una sensación tan humana como lo era el deseo, combinado en una extraña manera con el miedo.

— Sherlock... — Pronunció John como forma de romper el hielo, entreviendo dentro de su propia cabeza todos los pros y contras de aquello a lo que su impulsividad le incitaba.

— ¿Uhm? — Contestó Sherlock sin capacidad de decir otra palabra, clavando curiosamente sus orbes en las ajenas, intentando deducir cómo continuaría la frase de su amigo.

— Lo siento. — Dijo el rubio sin más, sacando de su interior toda la valentía que su cuerpo le permitiese.

— ¿Por qué? — Musitó perplejo el detective, esperando todo menos aquella extraña declaración por parte de su acompañante. Sin embargo, incluso sus propios pensamientos fueron acallados una vez que, sin más preámbulos, sintió la calidez de los labios de John sobre los propios, a lo cual casi por inercia cerró sus ojos, y a pesar de su obvia inexperiencia, respondió al beso de forma tan dulce y tímida que no bastó ni un segundo para sentir como los gruesos brazos de John rodeaban su cintura, acortando la distancia entre ambos, haciendo que ambos labios se unieran esta vez en un beso tan profundo, un beso que nació como respuesta a la interrogante que surgió cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron de manera distinta aquella noche de San Valentin, un beso que sólo fue el primero de muchos, de infinitos besos que durante meses formaron parte de la rutina diaria de ambos hombres.

Verano: El sol se alzaba majestuoso en el azul cielo, mientras que el cálido clima se apoderaba de cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad. Las cosas entre Watson y Holmes parecían ir viento en popa, a pesar de encontrarse inmersos en un romance secreto que tan sólo veía su libertad en los adentros del apartamento 221b. Sin embargo, parte de esa alegría les fue arrebatada una vez que Mycroft Holmes requiriera de los servicios de su hermano menor al otro lado del mundo, provocando la tristeza que suponía el separar dos almas que únicamente luchaban por estar juntas. Fue sólo una semana, pero ambos hombres concordaron en que pareció una eternidad, y la dicha del tan ansiado reencuentro fue tan evidente que incluso las estrellas se mostraron más luminosas y alegres aquella noche. Nada en el mundo nunca podría expresar lo mucho que se extrañaron mutuamente, y lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después fue solamente una representación casi exacta de ello, pues fue el momento en que por primera vez en su vida extrapolaron la unión de sus almas a sus cuerpos.

— Te amo. — Musitó un exhausto John a su entonces amante, quien reposaba su oscura cabellera sobre el desnudo pecho contrario. Sherlock no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante aquellas palabras, pero John lo conocía como nadie en el mundo, sabía que esa sonrisa indicaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Otoño: Las doradas hojas caían sobre la tierra del parque en donde John se hallaba, sentado en el mismo asiento en donde conoció al hombre que años atrás le llevaría a conocer a quien sería el amor de su vida. La melodía de Vivaldi se tornó triste, lo cual concordaba con el sentir del doctor en ese remoto entonces, en donde estaba a minutos de concretar una decisión que rompería su alma en un montón de diminutos pedazos, pero que suponía lo mejor para ambas partes, probablemente...

— ¿Sabes por qué te traje hasta aquí, cierto? — Cuestionó John cabizbajo a la par que de reojo observaba como la delicada silueta de su amigo tomaba lugar justo a su lado.

— Obviamente. — Dijo tajante el detective, intentando no sonar roto, intentando sonar tan indolente como cuando se trataba de resolver un caso.

— Sherlock... yo... — El doctor dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, intentando de todas maneras evitar el contacto visual con su acompañante, porque sabía que aquello supondría su repentino cambio de opinión.

— No lo entiendo John, lo intento pero no puedo. — Negó Sherlock con la cabeza a la vez que sus azules ojos se humedecían en una sutil manera. — Por qué me haces esto, ya te dije que todo está bien, por qué tienes que ser tan idiota a veces. — Cerró sus puños con fuerza como si de esta manera intentara reprimir sus propios sentimientos, su propio dolor.

— Es lo mejor para ambos, tengo miedo, ¿sabes? — Mencionó John con sinceridad, estremeciéndose por completo al ver como inusuales y cristalinas lágrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas del hombre a quien amaba. — Tengo miedo de que usen lo nuestro en nuestra contra, pero por sobre todo tengo miedo a que te hagan daño, a que te separen de mí, te pido que por favor comprendas que odiaría perderte. — Su labio inferior tembló, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber tomado esa decisión, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

— El miedo es un sentimiento aburrido, John. — Sherlock secó sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su largo abrigo, intentando recuperar la compostura para posteriormente levantarse rápidamente del asiento. — ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? —

— No, eso es todo... — Le dirigió al contrario una leve sonrisa, observando posteriormente como aquél se retiraba a paso rápido del lugar, dándole espacio para que esta vez fuesen sus propias mejillas quienes recibiesen un mar de desconsoladas lágrimas, las cuales contuvo de manera majestuosa con el fin de que su amigo entendiera la determinación en sus palabras, determinación que no era más que una fachada para ocultar el deseo de continuar juntos a pesar de todo, cosa que producto del miedo no fue más que una derrota más en la lista de deseos de John Watson.

Invierno: No sabían durante cuánto tiempo habían estado danzando, no obstante, el repentino cambio en la melodía los devolvió al presente, el cual se vio alterado una vez que la lluvia en el exterior se convirtió en nieve y la dicha de año viejo se convirtió en una melancolía que se vio materializada al verse ambos hombres sincronizados no sólo en su danza, sino también en las delicadas lágrimas que esta vez surcaban el rostro de ambos.

— Lo siento tanto, Sherlock. — Susurró el más bajo de ambos acariciando con suavidad el rizado cabello de su amigo, quien se encontraba sollozando con suavidad sobre el hombro impropio.

— Llorar es aburrido. — Comentó Sherlock entre risas incorporándose otra vez para mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos, notando que también reía ante sus repentinas palabras.

— Entonces no lo hagas, de todos modos eres más bello cuando sonríes. — Añadió John a la par que, acariciando con suavidad la espalda baja del contrario, se disponían ambos a marcar los últimos compases de la danza cuya melodía llegaba a su fin, coincidiendo de manera casi exacta con el estruendoso sonido del Big Ben que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo año.

— Feliz año nuevo, John. —

— Feliz año nuevo, Sherlock. —Respondió el más alto aproximándose nuevamente a su compañero, para compartir esta vez el que sería el primer abrazo del nuevo año.

— Sherlock, ¿sabes qué es más aburrido que llorar? — Interrogó el rubio mientras con ambas manos tomaba las impropias entre las suyas.

— Oh, ya lo creo, es Mycroft. — Afirmó el aludido con total seguridad, observando perplejo cómo su amigo reía a la par que negaba con su cabeza.

— No te lo voy a negar. — Carraspeó Watson retomando su anterior seriedad. — Tú lo dijiste una vez, es el miedo, ese miedo que no nos permite hacer lo que más deseamos en la vida. Es un nuevo año, ¿me permites regalarte un nuevo comienzo? — Añadió sin despegar su mirada de la ajena, observando cómo los azules ojos de Sherlock se mostraban más radiantes que nunca.

— Llevas el suficiente tiempo viviendo conmigo como para ser capaz de deducir la respuesta. — Sonrió dulcemente el detective, logrando la misma expresión en el rostro impropio. — Te amo, John Watson. —

Aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sherlock Holmes se sentían como un sueño para John, quien esta vez sólo se limitó a sonreír a modo de respuesta. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás el miedo, pues no soportaría perder nuevamente a su sociópata altamente funcional. John sabía bien que ese amor sería difícil, pero llevaba tanto viviendo con Sherlock que sabía en carne propia que lo complejo es lo que más satisfacción causaba, sobretodo si es que ambos se involucraban lo suficiente como para hacer de aquella la gran aventura de su vida.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez, este nuevo beso sabía diferente, pues era un beso desesperado, producto de un largo tiempo de espera y miles de lágrimas que marcaron el trayecto, era un beso maduro, valiente, pero sobretodo, sabía a esperanza, esperanza de un año que acababa de comenzar, en un frío invierno que sin duda se sentía como primavera.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Año Nuevo a todo aquel que lea este fanfic, el cual por cierto es el primero que hago. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, lo había publicado también en Wattpad pero lo publiqué aquí también porque me gustan ambas páginas jiji. <3


End file.
